A PokéSeries #3: A Legendary Trilogy!
by Cyllya
Summary: *EPISODE not chapter; this has its own plot* While testing their weapon, Team Rocket traps Ash and Co. on a snowy mountain. With the help of three rare Pokémon, TR is defeated, but Moltres is badly hurt.


Pokémon:

A Legendary Trilogy

By Cyllya

A/N: Like I said in part two, I'm only posting this because it's necessary for the series. It's kinda weird, but it's only been rewritten once or twice, so it's not as bad as #2.

Chapter 1

Finally Training

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu moaned. He, Galacteon, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were marching over mountains. Butterfree and Pidgeotto had to keep perfect pace and elevation over head. 

Ash had recently lost the Pokémon League and everyone was behind on training. In fact, they wouldn't even be working out now if it weren't for Misty…

"Move it, move it, move it…" Misty whispered loud and steady, poking Ash in the back of the head to keep him in pace with Bulbasaur.

"I'm moving it! I'm moving it!" Ash whined, swatting at Misty's hand, "I'd like to stop moving it for a while!"

"Move, move, move," Misty ignored.

"Even army-type people need breaks, Misty," Tracey piped up from behind.

After about five minutes of gratuitous complaining and five minutes of cooperation, Misty said, "Okay. Sit down."

Everyone collapsed.

"How come we had to wait until _you_ were tired?" Ash demanded.

"You've called _me_ a weakling a few times," Misty said, "I'm _so_ weak. That means you must be stronger. So if I'm just know getting tired, you must raring to go!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu moaned. He shocked Ash.

"Hey! What'd I do?!" Ash demanded.

Pikachu snorted and rolled to face Pika in the other direction.

Galacteon laid behind a scruffy bush where there was shade and rested. The sun reflected off his star-blade into Tracey's face.

"Hey Galacteon," Tracey said, "Move your tail."

Galacteon was asleep.

He got up and moved Galacteon's star-blade under the leaves. When he turned back around, he noticed something small and white—a little speck—floating down.

He caught it on his finger and looked closely at it. It was… a snowflake? It melted away.

"Guys," Tracey said to Ash and Misty, "What month is this?"

"July," Misty said.

"So a snowflake would be a bit out of place. Right?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Ash mumbled.

"Anyway…" Tracey said. He shook his head and sat back down.

After a few moments Pika said, "Pi-KA-chu? [Is it just me or is it getting chilly suddenly?]"

"Pi?" Pikachu shook his head.

Pika shrugged.

Misty held her hand out to feel the air; "It does seem a little cooler… that's strange."

"It's the middle of the afternoon," Ash said.

"I swear I saw what looked like a snowflake…" Tracey finally said.

Misty laughed, "Maybe it's getting cooler, but _that's_—"

__

Puff!

A big puff of snow fell as Misty stood up. She stared at it.

"It is July…" Misty said harshly, "It does not snow in July."

"Is it because of elevation?" Ash asked.

"No," Misty said, "We'd have to be three times this high to have snow in _July_." She shivered and rubbed her arms.

Chapter 2

Blizzard 

"Mom packed mittens for us," Ash said, holding up three pairs of mittens and an entire set of Pikachu sized winter apparel.

"Good," Misty said, "But why?"

"Mom expects the unexpected," Ash said.

Misty put her mittens on a mumbled, "At least my neck won't be cold," as she undid her ponytail so her hair covered her neck.

WHOOSH!

A sudden violent wind knocked Misty and Tracey off their feet. Ash was already sitting. Snow blew everywhere. And after that first gust, it didn't die down much. The ground became white.

"We need to find shelter!" Tracey yelled through the flying snow.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" Ash pulled Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree into the Pokéballs before the were swept away.

"Arrooo!" Galacteon howled. He was about twenty feet away, pawing at the cliff side.

"Huh?" Ash asked as everyone ran to Galacteon, "What's that?"

Galacteon whimpered happily. He shook the snow off his fur and got onto his belly. After a bit of squeezing and scrambling, Galacteon had disappeared into the cliff.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Ash ask he looked at the low narrow tunnel on the rock wall. There was Galacteon's smiling face.

"We can probably squeeze through," Tracey said, "Is it big enough for all of us, Galacteon?"

Galacteon rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You first Misty," Ash said.

"Why me?" Misty asked.

"Because you're skinnier," Ash said, "You're a toothpick compared to me!"

Misty started to object but the wind kicked up again and she got desperate. She crawled through. Tracey put Togepi by the entrance and gave him a tap to go forward. He walked through easily, followed by Pikachu and Pika.

Ash went through with a great deal of struggling and even more struggling for Tracey.

Galacteon definitely meant it when he said it was big enough for everyone. It was about a 50' diameter circle. It stretched up like an upside-down funnel, at the top was a 20-foot hole. A lot of snow fell through, but the cavern was still warmer than outside.

Chapter 3

In the Cave

"Mmm?" Galacteon questioned.

"Well," Misty said, "It's not the Holiday Inn, but it'll do."

They sat down by the wall and got close to each other.

"Rrrr…" Galacteon grumbled in frustration.

"What are you doing Galacteon?" Ash asked.

Galacteon had a stick in between his front paws and another in his teeth. He was rubbing them together.

"Oh, he's trying to make a fire!" Tracey said, "Here. Let me try."

He took the sticks from Galacteon and rubbed them together. Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Misty moaned, "Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"I've made fires on camping trips before," Tracey said, "These sticks are too wet."

Misty moaned.

The snow stopped falling through.

After a moment, Ash said, "I have an idea."

Tracey, Misty, Pikachu, Pika, Galacteon, and Togepi all looked at him.

"Move the snow," Ash said, taking handfuls of snow and throwing the to the other side of the cave.

"That's your plan?" Misty asked, helping.

"No, wait and see," Ash said.

After all the snow had been moved into a heap, Ash got out his PokéDex.

"What are doing?" Tracey said, watching Ash push buttons.

"A little exchange," Ash said, "We'll see you later Butterfree."

One of the Pokéballs on Ash's belt flash away and was replaced by a knew one.

Ash tossed the new Pokéball right in front of the snow heap.

"Char!"

"Charizard, we need your flame to stay warm," Ash said.

Charizard nodded and curled up on the mound of snow with his tail flame in the middle of the cavern. The flame glowed brightly and everyone huddled around.

"Lets go to sleep for now and hope that this is better in the morning," Tracey said.

"Yeah," Misty and Ash agreed.

While they slept, three Pokémon that had been sleeping in a side cave. The entrance to it was toward the top of the cavern.

"[Wake up you nincompoop!]" one cried.

"[What'd you call me?!]" yelled another.

"[Wha—]" moaned the other.

"[It's cold!]" the first screamed, "[Oh! This is the _last_ time I visit you! Last, last, last!]"

"[Oh, don't get your fireball in a knot,]" the second yelled back, "[I know it's cold!]"

"[You knew it was gonna be cold and you didn't tell me?! I _hate_ cold things!]"

"[I resent that,]" the third mumbled.

"[Oh, shut up!]" The other two yelled together.

"[Double mood-swing alert…]" 

"[I am NOT having a mood swing!!!!]" the others yelled at the top of their lungs.

"[Whatever you say…]"

"[Oh, it's cold! Make the coldness stop!!!]"

"[I know it's cold now! But it's July! It's supposed to be hot!"

"[I don't care! I'm freezing!]"

"[Me too!]"

"[I don't see what the big fuss is about,]" the third Pokémon said, "[I find this quite comfortable!]"

"[You would!]" the first said.

"[I can find my flint,]" the second Pokémon said, "[Some body light the lamp…]"

"[Moltres, light the lamp,]" the third said.

"[Why me?]"

"[Fine, don't light the lamp,]" The second said.

"[Yes. If it's like this in here, the weather must be splendid outside!]" the third said, "[And there's light!]"

Moltres lit the lamp and cried, "[Articuno! Get your icy butt back here!]"

"[Do you here that?]" Zapdos, the second Pokémon said. 

Articuno stopped walking toward the exit and cocked her head, "[Sounds like heavy breathing from below. And possibly snoring too.]"

"[Well, unless Zapdos is talking in his sleep again,]" Moltres said, "[We should check it out.]"

Articuno was the first to get to the ledge, "[Humans! And a… Charizard!"

"[A Charizard?]" Zapdos asked, hopping up beside Articuno.

"[Ah yes,]" Moltres said, from a position that she couldn't see, "[A Charizard is the second most magnificent creature in the whole world! Next to me of course.]"

"[For supposedly being the second most magnificent creature,]" Zapdos said sourly, "[He looks awfully oafish.]"

"[Charizards aren't oafish!]"

"[Oafish or not,]" Articuno said, "[It's a Charizard. I'd recognize such a fiend anywhere!]"

"[Blastoise are worse.]"

"[Only 'cause you're afraid of them.]"

"[I fear nothing!]" Moltres insisted.

Before Articuno could make a witty comeback, Zapdos got between them, "[I know where this is going; you might as break it up now! I do _not_ want to end up as frozen charcoal!]"

"[Brrrr…]" Moltres shivered and moaned, "[If it's summer and there's a blizzard, I bet it's humans' faults!]"

"[Humans _do_ have a way of being quite tricky,]" Articuno agreed.

"[I want to know how they got in,]" Zapdos mumbled, "[I thought I clogged that crack down there.]"

"[Maybe you missed a spot,]" Moltres said.

"[Maybe the humans could squeeze though but not a Charizard,]"

"[I repeat: Humans _do_ have a way of being quite tricky,]" Articuno said.

Moltres nodded, "[Pokéballs. Such a health hazard.]"

"[I suppose,]" Zapdos accepted. 

"[Ooh!]" Moltres grumbled, hopping from foot-to-foot to keep one from getting too cold, "[If they caused this cold, I'll make them pay!]"

"[In a moment,]" Articuno grinned, "[First, If they want a blizzard, we'll give them one!]"

Chapter 4

Articuno's Wrath

"[We should go outside,]" Zapdos suggested. He and Moltres, followed by Articuno, flew through the roof.

"[Oh, it's worse out here!]" Moltres cried, "[Articuno, handle them quickly, so we can go back in!]"

"[Yah!]" Articuno cried. Flying right over the hole, she suddenly flapped down hard, sending a huge gust of wind, ice, snow, and hail down the hole…

~~~

"Ahh!" Misty screamed. Articuno's battle cried had awakened them all, so they managed to duck the first wave of cold.

"Char!" Charizard screamed in pain. His four-foot tail flame had shrunk to about six inches in three seconds.

"Charizard return!" Ash pulled Charizard into the Pokéball.

Misty fell to her hands and knees and Ash kneeled in front of her with his jacket over his head. He helped lift her to a pile of snow where Tracey and the Pokémon were hiding. Galacteon jumped forward before Ash could stop him. He crouched and began to glow faintly. He shot through the hole in the roof like a rocket.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It must be Galacteon's Focus Energy attack," Tracey answered, "I hope he can defeat whatever's attacking us."

"Galacteon! Yah!" Galacteon shot through the roof so fast, it left a whit blur beneath him. A bit of silence as the wind stopped… A growl….

ZAP!

"Arrooo!" Galacteon cried sounding hurt.

"Galacteon!" Ash cried. He ran toward the center of the cavern and looked up, seeing only sky and the occasional flash of color.

There was another sound, like that of a bird.

SWAP! WHACK!

Another bird cry. Something large and black and yellow fell through the hole and quickly flew back up. There was a lot of flapping.

"Arrooo!" screamed Galacteon.

"No!" Ash cried, wishing he could see.

Something large and shiny fell through the roof like a boulder. Ash barely jumped away in time to avoid being hit by it. Galacteon had been frozen! Tracey helped Misty stand so they could both see.

When Galacteon hit the ground, the ice shattered. He laid still on his back, looking like he had been scorched…

"Galacteon?!" Ash cried. 

Nothing.

"Arr! Arr-ti!" something squawked. Articuno dropped through the hole and landed in front of Ash and Galacteon. Despite having a beak, she managed to grin. She looked toward Tracey and Misty and fired an Ice Beam. They ducked, but there was a layer of solid ice on the top of their snow pile.

"Articuno…" Ash mumbled, a bit mystified. He held out his PokéDex.

"PING! Articuno—The Ice Pokémon," it said, "This Pokémon is called the God of Ice. It is so rarely seen that some believe it to be a myth."

"Woah," Tracey whispered. Still holding Misty up, he began to sketch with his free hand.

"It must have caused the blizzard," Misty said weakly.

"[Yes, I did cause that little snow storm,]" Articuno said haughtily, puffing out her chest a bit. Ash glanced to Pikachu who translated. Articuno said, "[I'll let you go if you tell me how you did it.]"

"Did what?" Ash asked after Pikachu quizzically told what the bird had said. His eyes widened as Moltres and Zapdos came in. Zapdos landed, but with little room left, Moltres stayed in flight behind them.

Ash saw what the birds didn't: Galacteon. He regained consciousness and creeped backward.

"[Don't act as if you don't know!]" Moltres sneered.

"Ka!" Pikachu, having been atop the snow pile, wailed. He clutched his stomach and swooned. The birds looked at him as he fell over backward.

"Pi?" Pika questioned, climbing up by him, "Pika Pikachu?"

__

Use your strongest attack, Ash mouthed to Galacteon. The Pokémon's ears twitched uncertainly, so Ash repeated the last two words.

Galacteon closed his eyes as some nonexistent wind blew aside his mane to reveal the star-shaped spot on his forehead. He opened his eyes, which were glowing white and were so perfectly round it was creepy. Every part of his eyes but the crescent shape in the lower outer corner stopped glowing. The glowing moved away from his eyes, which returned to normal, turned parallel to the ground, and hover there. The star on his forehead glowed and became the same way. The three glowing shapes in front of him spun forward. The moons hit Articuno and Zapdos, and the star hit Moltres.

The birds squawked in pain. Pikachu jumped up from his fake sickness and used Thunder on Zapdos. Zapdos was hurt, but not very much. Pika joined him with Thunderbolt as Galacteon charged for Articuno.

"Prii!" Togepi chirped, hitting Moltres as Misty sent her other Pokémon to use Water Gun on her.

Zapdos fluttered out of reach, so Pika and Pikachu retaliated on Articuno. They held hands and did their strongest Thunderbolt straight up. Galacteon shot star-shaped laser-like beams out of his forehead that knocked Articuno into the bolt.

"Art! Cue-NO!" Articuno, having been toasted, squealed authoritatively. She, followed by Moltres and Zapdos, flew through the hole.

Chapter 5  
Cause of the Blizzard

"Let's leave before they come back," Misty said, "As cool as they are, they're mad and we shouldn't mess with them."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. He held out a Pokéball and said, "You did a great job Galacteon, return now."

"Let's keep climbing over the mountain," Tracey said, "We need to get to Pewter City to heal our Pokémon."

Ash nodded. The group forced themselves out through the crack and continued their previous course, keeping constant watch for the angry birds, but Ash had to help Misty along. Soon they found they're way to the hole above the cavern. They looked down; it was empty still.

There was a rustling in some nearby icy bushes. Pikachu turned to look. He asked, "Pika?"

Pikachu looked the bush, said, "Pi," and shook her head.

"Which way did we come from?" Ash asked.

"Over there," Tracey pointed, "I see the lighthouse. Hmm… only the mountain has snow on it."

Bonk!

Pikachu didn't turn his head, but he was sure he'd heard something. Pika didn't agree.

"We should go somewhere—away from snow—to sleep," Misty said, still shivering.

"Gee, Misty," Ash mocked, "You're lookin' pretty beat!"

"If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it," Misty said sternly, sounding weak.

"He's right," Tracey said, "You look like you might be sick. Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course…!" Misty began, taking a step forward and falling to her knees, "not…."

"This is bad," Tracey said, "Hopefully, it's just the cold getting to you."

Pikachu happened to glance back at the bush. He heard a voice. He looked at Pika. She had heard it too!

"Pi…Ka…CHU!" The screamed together, zapping the bush.

"Ahh!" 

Two charred figures raised up from the burnt remains of the bush.

"Prepare… for trouble…"

"Make it… double…"

"To… protect the world… from dev-uh—"

"Oh, can it guys!" Misty interrupted.

"Oh…" Jesse and James moaned and collapsed.

"For once, I gotta agree with the good guys," Meowth said, walking up, "Face it guys: It's getting old!"

"Pika-pi-KA!" Pikachu threatened.

"Forgive them," Meowth said, "They suffer from Predictable-itess. I'm trying to cure them, but it wasn't caught in time…" He lowered his head in grief then perked back up, "Well, look on the bright side! I managed to get them away from the digging holes idea!"

"So now what plan do you want us to ruin?" Ash asked.

Meowth glared, "Our plan will be carried out soon, now that we're sure it's successful."

"What's that?"

"Give our Secret Weapon to the boss!"

This surprised Ash, Misty, and Tracey.

"These two," Meowth indicated Jesse and James, "always screw the plan up when we get a good weapon. So maybe if we develop a good weapon and give it to the boss, we'll still get promotions, and the boss can carry out his own plans."

Ash thought. _It makes sense…_

No one said anything for a moment.

"Well?" Meowth spread his arms.

"Well what?" Tracey asked.

"Are you gonna spend the whole story standing around, or are you gonna ask me what the secret weapon is?!"

"Okay, fine…" Ash said, "What's your secret weapon?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Meowth said gleefully.

A stage, a podium, stage lights, and magenta curtains appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Perhaps you've noticed the peculiar weather," Meowth threw a bit of snow into the air, "Well I shall now present 'The Amazingly-Awesome-Tremendously-Incredible-Totally-Cool-Really-Really-Neat-Bliz-O-Matic!'" He paused, "Also known as 'The Cold Thingie with a Big Name.'" He glared at James.

As the stage and such disappeared, Meowth wheeled a large, cubic thing about 1½ times his height out of an un-scorched bush.

"_You_ caused this weather?!" Ash, Misty, and Tracey cried.

"Yep!" Meowth called, "And now, finish the testing…"

He jumped on top of the Bliz-O-Matic and pulled a hose out from it. He flipped the power switches….

Chapter 6

Blasting Off Again

"Cuno!" was heard from above. They other two bird were with her.

"Articuno!" Ash cried, "They caused this blizzard not us!"

Articuno dived down as snow, ice, and hail came flying toward them. Since she was unprepared, Articuno didn't duck like everyone else.

Once having been blown twenty feet or so, Articuno was convinced they were telling the truth. 

"[I'll get _them_ later,]" Articuno swore, "[These impersonators will pay first!]"

"Moltres!" Misty cried, "They made this snow!"

"[YOU did it!]" Moltres screamed in anguish.

"Zapdos!" Tracey yelled, "It wasn't us!"

Zapdos went wordlessly to his friends' aid. 

"Be careful!" Misty cried to them.

"[Ahh!]" Moltres was knocked to the ground. Before she could get up, she was covered with snow.

"Moltres!" Misty jumped toward Moltres. Finally remembering she couldn't walk, she stumble, crawled, and scrambled over the snow to where Moltres was buried.

"Misty! Get back here!" Ash yelled, "I'll get Moltres!"

"Ahh!" the hail pounded on Misty as she pulled Moltres out the snow.

She pulled herself back toward the others, tugging fruitlessly at the huge bird. Arbok, Wheezing, Lickitung, Victreebel, and Meowth fought Zapdos and Articuno while Jesse and James powered the Bliz-O-Matic.

Well… Arbok and Wheezing weren't in a fighting mood…

In the end, Team Rocket blasted off again. Zapdos destroyed the Bliz-O-Matic.

Chapter 8

Emergency 

"[Now for _them_!]" Articuno spun to look at Ash.

"[Articuno?]" Zapdos landed by Misty, "[As good as they'd look extra-crispy… we got a bigger problem…]"

"[Oh…]" moaned Moltres.

"The snow hurt her," Misty said.

"[Is she gonna die?]" Zapdos asked Articuno.

"[Yes…]" Articuno bowed her head, icy tears in her eyes, "[We'll miss you a lot Moltres… I'm sorry it had to be this way. We would do anything to change it…]"

"[I'll make sure to argue with Articuno a lot, so your memory lives on as long as I do…]" Zapdos said.

Moltres appeared to be crying lava. It dripped down her face.

"[We don't want to see you suffer,]" Articuno said, "[We'll let you go now. We'll avenge you. Goodbye…]"

"[Goodbye,]" Zapdos bowed his head, "[Don't bump your head on the way inferno-heaven, buddy.]"

Articuno bowed her head and opened her beak in preparation for an Ice Beam…

"Hold it!"

Bonk!

"[Hey!]" Articuno rubbed her beak with her wing.

"Like all Pokémon trainers," Misty said, "I have taken an oath!"

Ash was confused.

"Every Pokémon trainer is responsible for the safety of every Pokémon on the planet," Misty said, "Rather we caught them, someone else caught them, or they're wild like you. We _will_ keep Moltres safe like every other Pokémon. We _won't_ let her die."

"[But—]"

"I know you don't want Moltres to suffer, Articuno," Misty said kindly, "And I don't either but—Ahh!"

Moltres's fiery tears had dripped onto Misty's leg. Misty didn't drop her like Articuno expected. She just hugged her a little and look hard at Articuno.

"Come on, Pewter City is close by," Tracey said, "If worst comes to worse, I think I know a back-up plan."

Articuno and Zapdos quietly took one of Moltres's wings in their talons and took flight. Ash helped Misty stand.

Moltres opened her eyes weakly for a moment, then closed them again.

~~~

After running quite a while, they were exhausted and only halfway to Pewter City.

"What'd you say that backup plan was Tracey?" Ash asked.

"We need a payphone," Tracey said.

"Articuno?" Ash yelled up at the blue dot in the sky, "Can you see a payphone anywhere?"

"[West!]" Articuno called. They jogged west until finding a payphone on the side of the trail.

"Who's got change?" Tracey said.

"Mom gave me a calling card," Ash said, holding it up.

"Articuno, Zapdos!" Tracey cried, "Come here!"

They reluctantly landed beside the payphone with Moltres.

"I know you guys don't like humans," Tracey said, "But you need to forget about that for just a little while. Moltres needs your help," Tracey wrote an address on a piece of paper that had a picture of the Viridian City Pokémon Center on it, "Carry Moltres to this place. Do what the nurse says and stay at the Center until we get there. Agreed?"

Articuno looked at Tracey with hatred.

"[For Moltres,]" Zapdos said.

"[Agreed…]" said Articuno reluctantly, "[For Moltres…]"

"Pidgeot can help," Ash release Pidgeot, "Be gentle."

They each grabbed one of Moltres's wings. Pidgeotto grabbed his tail and they flew south.

"Here's the number," Tracey gave Ash a card with the phone numbers of every Pokémon Center there was.

Ash dialed the Pewter City Center.

"Hello?" Nurse Joy appeared on the screen, "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," Ash said nervously, "We're about ten miles away, but we have an emergency."

"How can I help?" Joy asked, concerned.

"We have four bird Pokémon flying your way now," Ash said, "One is being carried and is badly injured. She needs your help, but we can't get there until tomorrow."

"So when she gets here I treat her?" 

"Yeah."

"May I have your name, the trainer's name, and what the Pokémon is?" Joy asked.

Ash saw CALLING CARD EXPIRES IN 10 SECONDS at the bottom of the screen.

"Ash Ketchem," Ash said, trying to hurry, "The Pokémon does have a trainer. It's wild."

"Spell your last name, please,"

"K-e-t-c-h-e-m, how it sounds," Ash said annoyed. He heard a click and a dial tone. He threw him arms into the air, exasperated. He muttered, "Dratted calling cards."

"She'll still help him," Tracey assured them.

"Yeah," Misty mumbled.

Chapter 10  
In the Center

"Ooh! I _hate_ calling cards!" Joy complained.

A there was a birdcall right before a Pidgeot came crashing through the skylight. Three other birds followed it through the hole. 

"Art!" cawed Articuno.

"Oh, my goodness!!!" Joy cried, "I've never cured _legendary_ Pokémon!"

"Chansey?" a Chansey asked.

"Chansey! I need a stretcher and a bed for a BIG Fire Pokémon!" Joy ordered, "Now move it!"

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chansey said, trying to take Moltres from Articuno, who hissed.

"I know you want what's best for your friend Mr. Articuno," Joy said, "We have to take him to make him better."

"[This has _not_ been a very good day,]" Articuno muttered, backing away.

"[Doesn't help that she doesn't know you're a girl,]" Zapdos said.

"Chan-see…" Chansey gently placed Moltres on the fireproof stretcher

"Molt…" muttered Moltres.

"Chansey," Chansey reassured her.

"Chansey!" Joy ordered to another Chansey, "Get the microwave powered up. And if that doesn't work, make sure the oven's ready."

"Chansey!" Chansey powered up a big microwave and put Moltres inside. She pushed the "SRCH" (or Scorch) button. The microwave interior bust into flames. Moltres managed to raise her head and look out.

"See? He's getting stronger already," Joy smiled.

"[I need some fresh air,]" Articuno said, still annoyed that her and Moltres were considered to be male, "[I'm going outside.]"

"[Tracey said to stay at the Center,]" Zapdos reminded.

"[I'll stay on the roof,]" she fluttered out the door just as a trainer with a hurt Pidgey came in. His eyes widened as Articuno went out of site. He stared in amazement.

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"Not working?!" Joy demanded, "Get him in the oven!"

~~~

"Ahh!" Misty cried. She lost her balance as Ash helped her into the Pokémon Center. Her fall was broken by a pair of Chanseys that just happened to be standing there.

"Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!" They cried, alarmed.

Joy ran up, "Oh, my!" She helped Misty and the Chanseys up. Since Misty was still weak, she fell to the floor again.

Misty groaned.

"Are you okay?!" Ash asked.

"Just peachy," Misty said sarcastically. 

"Do you need medical attention?" Joy asked.

"Possibly…" Misty mumbled.

A healthy Chansey suddenly walked over, swept Misty up, walked to a stretcher, and practically threw her onto it. This surprised Misty quite a bit.

As the stretcher was carried away, a tall girl with silky black hair stormed in. She looked like a cross between a movie star and a cheerleader. He hair hung and covered her right eye, she had bright red lips, and she had a blue and white cheerleader uniform.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed at Joy, who immediately ducked behind the counter.

"He left," Joy squeaked.

"Where?!" the girl demanded, "Where'd he go?!"

"I believe he was running for his life."

The girl muttered to herself as she walked outside. She tried to lead a Ponyta in. The Pokémon braced itself in the doorframe and wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Ponyta!" the girl said, pulling.

"Can I help?" Ash said.

"Sure," said the girl.

Ash took some Poké-food and the lead rope. He put the food in front of her nose and tugged on the rope.

"Doesn't that look yummy?" Ash said. Every time Ponyta moved forward, Ash let her get a little bite so she wouldn't think she was just being teased.

Finally Ponyta was inside the door.

"Wow!" the girl said.

Joy was filling out a form. She walked over, "Your name is Aurora right?"

The girl nodded, "Call me Aura."

"Okay," Joy walked off, writing.

A Chansey walked by, carrying a tray of empty shot needles.

Ponyta saw the needles. Her eyes widened; she reared, screamed, and ran out the door.

Aura sighed, "She has this deathly fear of needles."

Ash tried to lead her back in, but she refused to go farther than the WELCOME mat.

"Chansey?" Joy said from the counter.

"Chansey!" Chansey walked over to Ponyta, "Chansey, Chansey, Chansey… Chansey!"

Ponyta snorted. Chansey took the lead rope. Ponyta was lead in timidly.

"How come you didn't have your Chansey help when my boyfriend was here?" Aura asked joy, "I missed a major shoe sale!"

"We offered," Joy said simply.

"That dork is washed up in his ocean of arrogance!" Aura muttered, "I cannot believe him!"

"So, why are you bringing Ponyta here?" Ash said to make conversation.

"Normally she's slim and fast," Aura said, "But now she's… fat and sluggish. She was looking really weak until I started giving her more food."

Aura went to sit down. Ash went to Tracey.

"Where's Articuno?"

"[He's on the roof,]" Zapdos said, flying into the room.

"Can you go check on him, Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

Pidgeot flew out and back in.

"Is he okay?"

Pidgeot nodded. Articuno flew in.

"Oh, wow…" Aura gawked at Articuno and Zapdos, "Do you have a Moltres too?"

"She just got out of the microwave," Joy said.

"Ahh!" 

CRASH!

"Chansey!" 

"Misty?" Ash looked at the floor on the other side of the counter.

"Oh," Misty groaned, she looked down at the Chansey she had landed on, "Sorry… Thanks for breaking my fall… again."

"You have the worst balance I've ever seen," Joy said, "Now take your crutches."

"Chansey…" Chansey moaned as she was carried into a room.

"Frostbite?" Joy asked as they went out of view.

"Chansey. [Moltres is almost better,]" Chansey said, "[Do you need anything else?]"

"All of my Pokémon are kinda pooped," Ash said. He handed her his Poké- and called to see if Articuno or Zapdos was hungry. They said they weren't.

"Here's Pikachu and Pidgeot," Ash signaled toward them. Pikachu shook his head. Chansey picked him up anyway. 

Zap!

Chansey got fried. While she was recovering, another Chansey picked Pikachu up by the neck and slapped him several times in the face.

Before he was handed to the other Chansey, he managed to escape.

"Pika-pi!" He ran to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu said sadly. He pointed at Pika, who was sprawled out on a chair, sweating and generally looking in bad shape.

"Oh, poor Pika," Misty said, "Pikachu? Would it help if Pika was helped and you stayed with her?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Good," Misty handed Pika to the Chansey and Pikachu followed her into another room.

"Good news Aura!" Joy said as she left Pika's room and entered another. Aura jumped up and followed everyone.

"Twins!" Joy said, she forced a sad smile, "Double happiness and double trouble rolled into one."

"Oh my!" Aura said, "Where will I keep so many Pokémon?"

"Worry about the present for now," Joy said, "Twin horses are always difficult."

Chancy asked Ash, Misty, and Tracey to help.

"Okay," Joy said nervously, "This'll be hard but if everyone helps, it'll be fine…"

Chapter 12

Ponyta Twins

In the end, Ponyta was exhausted, but okay. Everyone was sweating terribly. But there were two tiny Ponyta children—a filly and a colt—to make up for it.

"Wow," Aura said, "They're so cute!" 

One of the Ponyta cuddled her.

The filly went to Galacteon, who'd been released after being treated. Galacteon smiled. The Ponyta smiled. Galacteon laughed. Ponyta giggled. Galacteon turned his head sideways, confused. Ponyta turned her head sideways. Galacteon frowned. Ponyta made a dorky, fake frown. They both laughed.

"Look at that!" Misty smiled.

Getting the hang of it, Galacteon made a funny face and Ponyta did her best to imitate him. They both laughed. Misty noticed Aura in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's _wrong_, really," Aura said, looking frustrated, "But I got my training license from Professor Oak, like a lot of people. And they use a lot of advanced technology so you can only keep six Pokémon."

"Yeah," Misty said, "Ash doesn't like that either. But there's a good side."

"What's that?"

"One time Ash caught a Muk," Misty rolled her eyes, "And the smell even went through the Poké-ball… We were glad to send it away!"

"A Muk?" Aura asked, "Yuck!"

"That's what Professor Oak said!"

Aura laughed, "But I have a Bellsprout, an Oddish, a Doduo, a Magnemite, Ponyta, and her mate. How can I take care of these two too?"

Misty thought about it.

"I figure I'll just find a trainer or two that would take care of them well," Aura, "Maybe my boyfriend. Yeah, I'll give one to him. And maybe Ash too."

"Yeah," Misty said, "Ash would love to have a Ponyta, but he doesn't have room for it either. I bet his mom would love to take care of it."

"After a few weeks when both of the babies are weaned," Aura said, "I'll give the colt to my boyfriend and the filly to Ash."

"She likes Galacteon, huh?" Misty said, looking at the little filly having a face-making contest with Galacteon.

"Yep!" Aura looked at the clock, "I was supposed to leave for Pallet a half-hour ago and be there fifteen minutes from now."

Misty shrugged.

"Well," Aura said, "I'll be going now. If my boyfriend wonders why I'm late for our date, I'll say it's his fault for not calling me sooner."

Misty laughed, "We'll be going there in a few days, too."

"Bye Ash! Bye Tracey!" Aura said, herding her Ponyta together, "I'll see you in Pallet!"

She petted Galacteon on the way out.

"[Misty?]" 

Misty looked over at the voice.

"[Thank you…]" It was Moltres.

"[Now can we dispose of them?]" Articuno wined.

Moltres landed in front of Misty and faced Articuno, "[If you go though me first…]"

Everyone was surprised.

"[I learned that not all humans are bad,]" Moltres said, "[Misty was willing to risk her life fore me. She's not looking for tough Pokémon to _own_. She cares about us…]"

Misty nodded.

Zapdos and Articuno looked guilty. Articuno said, "[Fine, we won't freeze, fry, or electrocute you.]"


End file.
